Eyes
by CharmingMischief
Summary: [AU] Aurora sees her favorite book worm again.


_They say eyes are windows to the soul._

Aurora made her way towards the library. Ready to divulge herself in its many truths and adventures each book had to offer. She was hoping to see _her_ there most of all. The thought of seeing the brunette woman there had her stomach in knots. Plus, it was her 20th birthday tomorrow, but the woman was her present. Looking through the glass window, see saw a fair amount of people and students there, checking out their history and other textbooks for their classes that were starting up this fall.

Opening the door, the familiar bell rang to signal her presence within the cozy bookstore. The store was huge, having a large desk a few feet in front of the door where Maleficent sat, writing down something in a journal of hers with a concentrated expression. The carpet was navy blue, lights hanging from the pale ceiling. Bookshelves surrounded them both, spaced out so no one would feel claustrophobic if they were searching for something specific. Another area was located right behind the desk her beauty sat behind, the glass was tinted slightly, but from what Aurora could see a lamp was lit in the room, no doubt dimming the area she hoped. Her and Maleficent would be putting the room to some good use.

* * *

It was getting late and she waited until everyone in the library had checked out their school year reading material. Aurora had busied herself with the sci-fi section of the bookshelves, waiting really. Maleficent probably wondered why she was taking so long in one section. Sneaking small glances at the brunette every so often, and looking away when she met her blue gaze was how the last couple minutes of the day went.

Maleficient smiled to herself at how utterly adorable the blonde was. Seeing her long, silky blonde locks flow as she turned a corner or moved her head to look somewhere. But she tried to hide it by biting her pink bottom lip and continue writing her poem she had made for Aurora. She used to never like writing poems, thinking they were a waste of words and mere feelings, but she had changed her mind once she had met Aurora a few months ago. From then on she was smitten. She sneaked a peek up at the clock that hung right about the exit, almost closing time. She met the blonde's gaze once more before she quickly looked away, like a little game they were both in on.

They were both waiting, and the clock couldn't go slower, along with the other person who was still trying to pick a damn book to check out already. Her long nails drummed against the wooden counter of her desk, impatient.

Diaval, a fellow employee and close friend walked out the small room in the small sitting area behind her and shot her a friendly smile, wishing her a goodnight. Maleficent returned the smile, waving her hand and wishing him the same in return. She knew Aurora was watching. She always was.

Finally, the girl who was spending a hell a lot of time searching for her next reading fix came up to the desk and laid a copy of _The Great Gatsby_ down. Nonchalantly, she scanned the book and handed it back to the girl who gulped, staring at Maleficents eyes.

Maleficent had a rare case of eyes. The doctors said it was a simple birth defect that had started up with a certain age. They were almost a rainbow colored that flecked greens, yellows, almost like a galaxy. So she wore hazel contacts to not scare away the customers, after all she needed a summer job somewhere. Nodding, the girl walked briskly towards the exit and the door slide shut behind her.

Aurora hated when Maleficent wore her contacts during work hours. They were just as beautiful as the rest of her. Watching and observing like they usually were, like a shadow, a shadow she loved. Those rainbow flecks is what put Aurora in her spell, bound and willingly staying there. But she insisted that her natural eyes made her feel like a freak. _Utterly ridiculous. _Aurora thought to herself as she picked up a fantasy book at random, eyes skimming over the title before she opened it, eyes not really focusing on the words, her mind was largely more focused on the woman. Seeing the last costumer leave the store, Aurora felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

* * *

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Maleficent appeared behind her ever so suddenly. The woman was part cat, she swore, movements silent. Their little game started in a few mundane words at first, catching up on what the other had been doing for the past few months, swapping phone numbers and sharing a drink at the bar:

* * *

_"Come here often?" Aurora asked with a large smile as she sat beside the mysterious brunette woman with yellow eyes who was in the midst of drinking her scotch. She looked over at the blue-eyed beauty and smirks, waving for the bartender to get them two more cups. In fact, the woman in the leather dress had been sneaking glances at her for sometime now._

_"Not really. This is more a stress reliever." She answered simply, her voice slightly rising over the music that was in the slowly increasing in volume. Aurora nodded and rested her forearms against the table, but kept her blues on the rainbow orbs, mesmerized. Once the bartender set down the glasses with the russet-colored liquid, Aurora laughed._

_"Already trying to get me drunk? I'm Aurora by the way!" She offered her hand. The mysterious woman smiled and placed her hand in the blondes, shaking once. _

_"Maleficent. And is it really that obvious?" She teased back._

_The two quickly let go once they felt a jolt of electricity flow through him. Shaking off the small jolt, Maleficent took a sip of her beverage. Aurora had been in the trance of watching Mal, admiring the leather dress she had on._

_"That's a awfully strange name. Your eyes are very beautiful, I must say." Aurora complimented, the hues almost seemed to glow in flattery. It was the first time someone had complimented Maleficent. Especially on her eyes, they would all usually run away in terror. But someone giving her a jolt of something, something she wanted to know more about. It didn't seem like those times where you would just go to a hotel, fuck, then the other would leave in the morning along with a note saying how much they had a great time, ultimately never hearing from them again._

_"Thank you.." She replied softly, but Aurora could easily hear. _

_After chatting some more, the two exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, hoping to see each other again someday._

* * *

Maleficent asked if she was finding everything alright and Aurora saying she had trouble just finding one thing. The brunette woman's heart skipped a beat when Aurora had said she had trouble finding Maleficent's lips on hers.

And there was no hesitation.


End file.
